Jack, This is My Daughter
by Lyra Silvertongue 13
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have always been very protective of their handicapped daughter, Meline. But when Meline mysteriously finds a pirate medalion in her possesion she finds herself in the company of Jack Sparrow fleeing for her life and Jack's too.CHAP11UP!
1. Meline

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! Muahh!!  
  
Random other guy with script: That's not what your supposed to say!  
  
Disclaimer: Can't I own them just this one time? Pleas?  
  
Lawyer: NO!  
  
Disclaimer: *fuming* Damn  
  
Jack, This is My Daughter  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meline  
  
"Meline! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!"  
  
Will Turner's voice spoke through the wall as he knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.  
  
Fourteen year old Meline clipped her hair behind her ears, and then quickly combed it out again. Her long, curly brown hair was never very agreeable, and today was no exception.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called. "Just give me a second."  
  
"Okay," her father said through the door. "Just call me when you're ready to go downstairs."  
  
Meline listened to the sound of her father's feet going down the hall, and then sighed.  
  
She stopped combing her hair for a moment and looked in the mirror. Her soft, slightly freckleish face and deep green eyes looked back at her.  
  
Today was a sad day. Her grandfather, who had been a governor, had died last week, and his funeral was to be held in a few hours. According to her mother, the cause of Governor Swann's death was still unknown. But that was all that her mother was really saying.  
  
In truth, Elizabeth Turner had not been speaking much at all since she had heard the news. Meline understood that her mother was very sad, but she had been practically ignoring Meline, even when she had just tried to comfort her mother.  
  
"It's not like I had anything to do with it," Meline shrugged. "Heck, I'm not even allowed to walk down the stairs by myself, let alone have secret information about the cause of my grandfather's death."  
  
With one last glance in the mirror, she called, "I'm ready, father."  
  
The door opened so quickly, Meline decided that her father had come back through the hallway to wait for her call.  
  
William Turner smiled as he surveyed his daughter fondly in her black dress.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, walking up to her.  
  
"Thank you, Dad," she replied, returning her father's smile. "But don't look that happy. Today's supposed to be a sad day, remember?"  
  
"I know," Will said as he pulled around the chair Meline was sitting in so that she faced him. "But if we're too sad, it makes the situation that much harder to overcome."  
  
"You're such a softy, Dad," she sighed, pulling her dress up to her knees as her father took a pair of large metal objects from beside her bed.  
  
Her father separated the leg braces and started to attach them to his daughter's legs.  
  
The braces had been crafted by the blacksmith himself. They were not the first pair, and would most likely not be the last.  
  
Ever since she was born, Meline had had a problem with her legs. No one quite knew what it was, but her legs were weak, and she could only stand without the braces for very short period of time.  
  
Though devastated that their daughter was not completely healthy, Will and Elizabeth had never had a problem with Meline's handicap. They loved her dearly, and she, though still having the usual teenager ness, loved them in return.  
  
Once completely strapped in, Will helped her stand, and the two of them walked down the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
Meline had decided a long time ago that she hated stairs.  
  
When she was seven, she had fallen down an entire flight, and had consequently spent the next two months in her bed. Ever since then, her parents had always helped her down any stairs, even if it was just one.  
  
Meline didn't really mind this much. She was used to her parent's over protectiveness, but she did often wish that they'd treat her a little more like a normal person every now and again.  
  
Once down the stairs of the large house (which took a considerable amount of time, being that there were only eight steps), Meline spotted her mother sitting at a small table, her face in her hands.  
  
She's crying again, she thought.  
  
But Elizabeth quickly wiped her eyes and turned around to face them. She had undoubtedly heard them coming. In truth, the sounds made by Meline's leg braces were anything but quiet.  
  
"Finally ready, are you?" She asked, looking more at Will than her daughter.  
  
"Yes darling," cooed Will, the smile having vanished from his face to be replaced by the sympathetic look he had been using a lot with his wife over the past few days.  
  
"Let's go, then," she sighed.  
  
The three of them walked out the door into the cloudy day, Will holding onto his wife with one arm, his other hand resting on Meline's shoulder.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think so far? It's a work in progress, so let me know what you think! 


	2. The Meeting of Jack

Thanks for the reviews so far!! Let's keep going then shall we....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, okay?! Does it feel good for me to rub it in?  
  
Disney: Yep!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Meeting of Jack  
  
Meline took hold of her father's hands as he helped her out of the carriage. She grimaced slightly as one of the metal pieces on her left brace scratched her calf.  
  
"You alright?" Her father asked the moment he saw the flash of pain on her face.  
  
He bent down to examine the scratch. Meline watched him. She saw the familiar cut on the inside of her father's palm. He had told her long ago that he had cut himself when working on her first pair of braces.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "But there's a sharp piece on my left brace."  
  
"I see it," Will commented. "I'll fix that soon."  
  
"Will you two please come on?" Called Elizabeth's voice from farther ahead. "My father would hate it if I was late for his funeral."  
  
Will helped Meline the rest of the way down the stairs of the carriage, and they proceeded towards the graveyard.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As much as she had loved her grandfather, Meline was very bored during the funeral service. She found it very hard to pay attention.  
  
She held her mother's hand in an attempt to comfort her, but most of her attention was being held by a man standing across from her.  
  
He was very strangely dressed, with a long blueish coat, his brown hair in dreadlocks, and many beads entangled in his beard.  
  
But what was really catching her attention was how he kept looking at her. Also at her parents, but mainly at Meline.  
  
"In the name of the father, son, and the holy ghost, Amen," came the priest's voice, barging its way into her head.  
  
"Amen," echoed the crowd.  
  
After a moment, Meline felt her mother's hand slide out of her own, and she turned around.  
  
Her parents were greeting the other people that had come to the service. Meline looked over her shoulder at the strange man, but he was gone.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Turner, William," said a voice behind her.  
  
Meline turned back around, and jumped.  
  
The man was standing right beside her, hugging her father and bowing slightly to her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry about your loss, Elizabeth," he was saying, his eyes looking as though he was trying to get her in focus. He smelled of rum.  
  
"But it seems as though life hasn't been all misfortune."  
  
His gaze turned to Meline.  
  
"And who might this be?" He asked.  
  
Will looked over at his daughter as well.  
  
"Jack," he said, "this is our daughter, Meline. Meline, this is Mister Jack Spar-"  
  
"Whoa, Will!" Jack said, waiving his arms around eccentrically. "You're bound to make me sick with all that mister stuff."  
  
His eyes locked back to Meline.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, but you c'n call me Jack."  
  
Meline turned to shake Jack's hand, but the sharp metal piece had become hooked to her other brace.  
  
"Whoa!" She shouted, as she swayed and fell right into Jack's outstretched arms.  
  
"Goodness, lass," Jack said over her shoulder. "It usually takes a woman at least ten minutes before they fall for me!"  
  
"Shut up, Jack," said Elizabeth. "Meline, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine mother," Meline sighed as Jack helped stand her back up and Will bent down to once again examine the braces. "But this stupid metal piece is giving me hell."  
  
"Watch your language, young lady!" Yelled her mother, giving Meline's hair a slight, painful pull.  
  
Jack chuckled slightly to himself at Elizabeth's over protectiveness. But then he looked down at Will, and saw what he was looking at.  
  
The child had metal braces on her legs.  
  
"Jack," Will asked, straightening up. "I need to talk with you. Can we go over here?"  
  
But Jack was still staring at Meline, who was now fixing her dress around her legs.  
  
"Jack!" Called Will loudly. "Over here."  
  
Jack quickly came back to his senses and followed Will away from the women.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack went off at Will.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was a cripple?" He asked furiously.  
  
"She's not a cripple, Jack. But I didn't tell you because I knew it might make you change your mind," answered Will, running his hands exhaustedly through his hair. "But that's more the reason to take her with you. I can't take care of her here. Not now that Elizabeth's father has died. She's fallen so far into despair that she needs all my time and efforts. I can't protect Meline."  
  
"But I don't know if I can take care of a handicap child. And, don't forget, it's because of the Governor's death that Meline is in danger at all," reminded Jack.  
  
"I know that. But the fact remains that my daughter's life is in danger, and the only person I trust to take care of her when I can't, is you."  
  
Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright then," he sighed. "But what does Elizabeth think about this?"  
  
"She says that as long as Meline doesn't came back dead, mangled, pierced, tattooed, married, pregnant, or half as drunk as you," said Will, ticking them off on his fingers, "then she'll be okay. Otherwise, she swears she'll make sure that you're castrated."  
  
Jack winced and momentarily covered his package at the thought.  
  
"Well," he said. "Good to know she's got faith in me. And what does Meline think about all of this. It has to be hitting her hard."  
  
Will looked at the ground.  
  
"Shit," moaned Jack, hitting himself a little too hard on the forehead and blinking momentarily. "You haven't told her."  
  
"No, I haven't," agreed Will. "But I will this afternoon before she comes to you. I'll take her home to get packed. I've bought her some boy's clothes to wear for when she leaves and stays with you. I don't want anyone to recognize her."  
  
"Not that people won't notice her anyway with those braces," replied Jack sarcastically. "Blood-thirsty, treasure hungry pirates are only sober when their after blood or treasure. And this time their after both, so we must work quickly and stealthily. And, being that neither of these are huge strengths of mine, you're on your own until she's on my ship. Just get her to the Pearl by sunset, and I'll take it from there. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," sighed Will. But as Jack turned to leave, he added, "Jack. Just bring my daughter back to me alive. Please."  
  
Jack nodded, and left.  
  
Will hurried in the other direction to prepare Meline for the biggest adventure of her life.  
  
  
  
Well, there you go! Chapter two. I hope you like it. I think the next chapter will be a little slow, but I swear it's going to pick up soon. Please review! Oh! And if you feel like it, please review my other story, Jack Sparrow and the Wench of Port Royal, which is almost done.  
  
thanks! 


	3. Murder in Mind

Okay, warning you now, this is a really short chapter. But it just seems to make the next one flow better without this part in it.  
  
Now, to clear up some stuff, Meline is fourteen, but just between you and me, don't always think of her as that old, because with her handicap, she tends to be treated, and act, a few years younger. But that is not a bad thing. Just let her attitude tell you how old she is.  
  
Also, it is pronounced Mel-een. Not to be picky or anything, but that's how it's pronounced. I created her, I name her. So there. (and for future reference, it's pronounced Mark-ez)  
  
Okay. Will continue....  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Bank account...Empty  
  
I own........Nothing  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Murder in Mind  
  
Captain Marquez adjusted the helm of his ship as the wind blew his matted black hair and beard.  
  
He had been sailing for days straight, and still no sight of land. The ship and its crew were headed to Port Royal, to collect a treasure that belonged to him.  
  
He felt a hand brush against his cheek, and turned to see a beautiful woman in men's clothing, her long blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail behind her back.  
  
"Good morning, my love," Marquez said, kissing her deeply before directing his attention back to the sea in front.  
  
"Darling," the woman said, her soft French accent melting him slightly. "You look tense. What's the matter?"  
  
"I just can't believe that fool got the upper hand on me, Ali. That treasure should be ours!"  
  
"And it will be," cooed Ali, her soft hands playing with his knuckles as they gripped the helm hard. "My love, you're making this too hard. It's just a little girl."  
  
Marquez's voice became slightly agitated.  
  
"You haven't met her father," he said.  
  
"Neither have you," reminded Ali, who had now resigned herself to leaning against the side of the ship.  
  
"Yes, but my spy on the inside has told me about him. He said that Will would do anything to ensure his daughter's safety. Things we might not expect. He says Will Turner can be...rash."  
  
"Land ho!" Shouted a voice from above.  
  
"Don't worry," consoled his wife again. "We'll find her. And then we'll kill her."  
  
  
  
Well, there's another one. And for those of you waiting on Jack Sparrow and the Wench of Port Royal, I swear I'm going to update this weekend. Cross my heart. Hope to..well, pinch myself until I cry or something.  
  
You review, I write more. It's all about leverage.  
  
Oh! And one more thing. If you didn't figure out who the spy is, then I swear you haven't seen the movie enough for your own good. (Which makes it a really good thing that the DVD comes out a week from tomorrow. Wheee!) 


	4. Too Close for Comfort

Okay, now if I could, I suggest listening to the POTC soundtrack with this chap. It definitely helped me to right it. Well, stop reading this! Read the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own them! I own them all! Every single character and plot element from POTC belongs to ME!! So take that!!  
  
*nose grows three feet*  
  
okay. So not fair. Fine fine fine! I don't own them! I don't own them!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
alright, enough with the giant nose thing. Um..can I have my nose back?  
  
Disney: no. actually, this is a good look for you..  
  
Disclaimer: not funny. so not funny.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Too Close for Comfort  
  
"Hurry up, Meline," said Will, practically dragging his daughter up the next step of the house.  
  
"Dad, slow down," panted Meline as she desperately tried to keep up with her father's pace.  
  
They had come home by now, and Will was trying to accomplish what he had planned to do in hours, in minutes.  
  
Since Jack had talked about pirates working fast when after blood, Will felt as though he were racing time in the attempt to protect his daughter. Somehow, it seemed strange that this thought had not come to him on his own. Had he been reckless to not have done something to protect Meline the moment he had found out about the treasur-?  
  
"Dad, if you don't slow down, I'm going to fall down these stairs, and I'll make sure I take you down with me!" Shouted Meline as she continued to struggle up the flight of stairs to her room.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, great, dear," muttered Will, his mind still on other things.  
  
Meline sighed, wondering what the world was going on, and what was making her father act so weird.  
  
~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.  
  
After minutes of tugging and pulling, Meline and Will reached her room. She had just opened her mouth to ask her father about his peculiar behavior when he started running around her room, grabbing brushes, other toiletries, and stuffed animals at random and piling them all into a bag.  
  
Meline just stared for a moment. That is, until her father started to open her underwear drawer.  
  
"Wait, wait!" She shouted, moving as fast as possible to Will and putting her hand on his arm to keep him from messing with her panties. That was just wrong.  
  
"Dad," she asked, her eyes looking questionably into his. "What's going on? This is not your normal dad behavior."  
  
Will looked down into his daughter's eyes and sighed. He dropped the bag, held her hand, and led her over to her bed, where they both sat down.  
  
Meline's expression had turned slightly apprehensive. She doesn't understand how much her life is getting ready to change, Will thought. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. He felt so guilty. He lowered his head and looked at the floor.  
  
"Meline," he said softly, "there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it, father?" Meline asked, her voice just as soft as his.  
  
"Before you were born-" her father started, but he was cut off by the sudden opening of Meline's bedroom door.  
  
Elizabeth hurtled into the room, her face white as ebony.  
  
"There coming!" She whispered, looking at Will, terror in her face.  
  
"What?" asked Meline, looking from one parent to the other. "Who's com-?" But her father put his hand over her mouth and said "Shh!"  
  
He stared at Elizabeth. "Where are they exactly?"  
  
"Coming up the path," Whispered Elizabeth, still looking scared. "They should be here at any moment. I saw them through our bedroom window."  
  
"Okay," said Will. His gaze turned back to Meline. "I'm afraid you're going to have to ask Jack about all of this. Just tell him I haven't told you. He'll understand."  
  
"Now," he continued, helping Meline off of her bed and handing her a bag he had brought upstairs with him. "I'm afraid that with the little amount of time we have, you can only take this with you."  
  
Meline opened up the bag. There was a bunch of boys' clothes in it. "What- ?"  
  
"You'll understand later!" hushed Will. "Elizabeth," he looked at his wife. "If you don't want to see her off.."  
  
"Of course I do," said Elizabeth, giving her husband a dirty look.  
  
"Alright then," Will sighed. "Meline, I'm going to have to carry you. It'll be much faster this way."  
  
Still completely clueless, Meline nodded and, continuing to clutch the bag, allowed her father to pick her up. Her braces clanged together has he held her in his arms.  
  
"I know you're confused," Will said, looking into her eyes, "but know that your mother and I are just doing what we can to protect you. You will understand soon. I promise." He looked over at Elizabeth. "Let's go."  
  
With that, they proceeded quickly and quietly across the hall and down the stairs. Will, having worked with heavy objects and other materials in his shop capable of strengthening muscles, carried his daughter as though she was lighter than a feather pillow.  
  
But, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the three heard voices coming up the drive of the house.  
  
"Quick!" Whispered Elizabeth, grabbing her husband by the arm, and leading them into the kitchen. "We'll have to go out the back way."  
  
They tip-toed to the door, Will still carrying Meline.  
  
But as they reached it, the door swung open.  
  
A man, definitely a pirate, judging by the fact that he smelled of rum and had a minimum amount of teeth, stood on the threshold.  
  
The man opened his mouth. "I've found her-"  
  
Quick as lightning, Elizabeth grabbed a knife off of the kitchen counter, and stuck it between the man's ribs. He fell silent and slumped to the floor.  
  
Meline closed her eyes, fighting the urge to scream. Her own mother had just killed a man! What in the hell was going on?  
  
"Run!" Said Will, no longer whispering. There was no need to whisper, now that the pirate had shouted and revealed their position.  
  
They bolted through the doorway, and ran, straight towards the docks. The sun was just starting to sink into the blood-red sky.  
  
Meline held onto her father as hard as she could. All she could think about was how her mother had just killed a man. And her father had said that they were trying to protect her. But protect her from what? Why were a bunch of pirates after her in the first place? And why were they headed to the docks?  
  
They didn't stop running until they had reached the docks.  
  
Will immediately spotted the Black Pearl, and Jack, who was waiting on deck, looking in their direction.  
  
"Ahoy!" He shouted, waiving his arms eccentrically. Why are ya here so early?"  
  
"We-"  
  
BANG!  
  
A bullet went whizzing right by Meline's shoulder, barely missing her.  
  
Will and Elizabeth started to run again. They could hear Jack shouting orders to set the Pearl sail. It started to move as they got closer to it.  
  
By the time they reached it, the Black Pearl was almost too far away to reach. Elizabeth snatched the bag out of Meline's arms, and threw it on the ship. Jack, who was reaching over the side of the ship, grabbed Meline's hand, and pulled her onto it, just as another bullet went by her ear.  
  
Meline fell onto the deck as Jack finished hauling her on. She started to get up and help her parents get on board, but Jack shoved her head back down.  
  
"We have to get my parents on the ship before we get too far away!" She shouted, trying to remove his hand from her head.  
  
"They're not coming with us, luv!" Jack replied.  
  
"What?!" Meline shoved his hand off of her and stood up.  
  
Will and Elizabeth both had their hands up in the air. About fifteen pirates were on the dock, most with their pistols aimed at the couple.  
  
"No!" Meline screamed, wanting to get off the ship and help them. But they were too far away now. The Pearl was about a hundred yards away and gaining speed quickly.  
  
Another gun went off, and Jack once again pushed Meline out of harm's way, this time ducking himself.  
  
Meline looked at him.  
  
"We have to go back and help them! They'll be killed!"  
  
"No they won't, luv," Jack said. "Those pirates don't want to kill your parents. Just you."  
  
  
  
Well, there you go!  
  
I hope you like it. And review it! At least for now, this is my only story (I just finished the other one last night (boo hoo)), so I might update quicker. That is, of course, if I get some inspiration..... (for all of you slow people, that means review)  
  
Happy turkey day to all (even though it's one thirty Friday morning!) 


	5. Interrogations

Wow! So many reviews!!!  
  
Thank you guys soooooo much! On to the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! I just checked and I..I ..okay. I don't own them. Damn  
  
  
  
Chapter Five Interrogations  
  
"Where is she?!" shouted the pirate again, holding Will by the shirt collar so that their faces were inches apart.  
  
Will blinked slowly. It was excrutiatingly painful. His left eye was practically swelled shut, and there was a bleeding cut below his cheekbone. But when he spoke to the pirate in front of him, Will showed no emotion or pain.  
  
"Go to Hell," he said.  
  
The pirate stared at Will for a moment, then punched him once again in the face, and then hard in the stomach.  
  
Will groaned, sagging to the floor of the lower deck of the ship.  
  
"Wrong answer," sighed the pirate. He motioned to two other men, who came over and dragged Will back into his cell.  
  
Elizabeth immediately ran to his side and laid his head gently in her lap.  
  
"Oh, God," she said, tearing off a small part of her dress and wiping some of the blood off of her husband's cheek with it. "Will, darling. Come on. Look at me."  
  
Will blinked again and looked into her eyes. He smiled. "Remind me why we had kids again?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back at him, continuing to dab at his cut.  
  
Footsteps were suddenly heard coming down the small stairs that led to the holding area of the ship. Both Will and Elizabeth looked up at the figures desending them.  
  
A burly looking man with black matted hair, and a beautiful blond-headed woman with a pleased looking smile on her face walked to the cell.  
  
"Look what we have here, John," the woman said. She had a strong French accent, and her hands carreced the man's shoulders as she spoke. "It looks as though this couple has lost someone special."  
  
"No," said Will, who was (with Elizabeth's help) in the process of standing up. "She's in a safe place. We know exactly where she is. The question is, do you?"  
  
"A question which will be answered soon enough," said the man in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
He looked over at the pirate that had beaten Will, and nodded.  
  
Instantly, the pirate unlocked the door to the cell and entered it. He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and yanked her out of the cell before Will could do anything about it.  
  
The burly man, who seemed to be the one in charge, put his arm around her neck, while the woman pulled out a gun and aimed it at Elizabeth's head, the grin still on her face.  
  
Elizabeth pulled uselessly at the man's arm, but he was too strong for her. Will, meanwhile, had stiffened.  
  
"Now," said the man, who seemed to be satisfied that he had Will's attention. "Where is your daughter, Turner?"  
  
Will looked at the terror in his wife's eyes. There was no other way.  
  
"She's with Jack Sparrow," he said.  
  
"We already know that, Turner," said the man. "But where are they going? And don't lie."  
  
The pistol was pushed further against Elizabeth's temple. She shuddered.  
  
"Alright!" Shouted Will, running to the end of his prison closest to his new enemy and grabbing hold of the bars. "They're going to Isle de Muertes. To get rid of the treasure."  
  
The man smiled. Then he looked at Elizabeth and kissed her deeply. She pulled away from him and spat in his face.  
  
Without warning, the woman with the gun hit Elizabeth hard on the side of the head with it. She slumped onto the floor.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Shouted Will, now pulling on the bars with all of his might. But, of course, they didn't budge. He mainly did this out of anger and fear.  
  
The man calmly wiped the spit off of his face and looked down at Elizabeth.  
  
"Bitch," he said. He looked at his wife. "No hard feelings 'bout the kiss, right? I only wanted a piece of the whore."  
  
The woman at his side leaned over and kissed him. "Of course not, my love," she said silkily.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist, and they headed up the stairs while the other pirate proceeded to drag Elizabeth back into the cell with Will.  
  
Will cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
This was all wrong. The pirates were supposed to have no interest in them. Just Meline. But then why were they being held? And how did that man know Meline was with Jack?  
  
"Who's been playing spy?" Will thought aloud.  
  
  
  
hehehe! I am so evil!  
  
Please read and review!!!!  
  
POTC COMES OUT IN 2 DAYS!!!  
  
No. I'm not excited. Really. I'm not. Well, maybe just a LOT.  
  
Okay. Things to discuss:  
  
I don't think that Meline is going to go for Jack. She's like 14 and he's like 45 by now. I mean. Yuck. Also, as you can see, I'm not the best at long chapters, so just bear with me, okay. And sorry 'bout the spelling mistakes. I just can't help focusing on other parts of the story!  
  
Thanks guys! Please review! 


	6. Slow Brains Carry Thorough Information

Okay, I know it's been a little while, but bear with me. I also know that everyone has been getting slightly agitated about not knowing what's going on. Well then, this chapter will make you very happy.....  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I don't own them. But I do now officially own my very own copy of the DVD, so BITE ME!! Hahahahaha!! Vengeance is mine!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Slow Brains Carry Thorough Information  
  
"Meline," called Jack, knocking on a door in the ship. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Meline through the door. "Just a minute!"  
  
Jack waited outside the door. He could hear Meline walking around.  
  
Could hear her braces, more like. Jack sighed. If, as was likely, they were being followed, Meline's limited mobility was going to hinder her chances of survival.  
  
The moment he had seen Will carrying her up the dock, Jack had realized just how dangerous this trip was going to be.  
  
The door opened. On the threshold stood Meline, dressed in pants and a button up shirt; her hair pulled back in a ponytail, like her father's. But, Jack noticed, there was a hole in the material on her left leg.  
  
"Oh, that," said Meline, noticing where Jack was looking. "That piece of metal kept getting hung on my pant leg, so I tore a hole in it to keep it from getting caught on anything."  
  
Jack smiled. "You're as good a problem solver as yer father, lass," he said, and Meline blushed scarlet. "Now," he continued, "I noticed when you came aboard yesterday; you were surprised that yer parents weren't coming with us. So, I figured that Will might not have told you everything-"  
  
"Everything?!" Shouted Meline, slowly walking into her small room and sitting on a chair. "He didn't tell me anything. Well, he tried, but those pirates came before he could say anything."  
  
"Which is why I'm gonna tell you everythin' now, luv," said Jack, making his way into the room and sitting on the bed opposite of Meline.  
  
"Good," she said, putting her hands on her knees and staring at Jack expectantly.  
  
Jack opened his mouth, and then paused, thinking. This girl didn't know nothing. About anything.  
  
He sighed. "I had hoped your father would have at least laid out the basics for ya. Well, since he wasn't kind enough to do it, I will."  
  
Jack told her about Cortes' treasure. About Barbossa, and everything else that had happened fifteen years earlier.  
  
At this point, he paused to look at Meline. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open in shock. What was more, she was tracing an imaginary line on her hand. And there was no doubt in Jack's drunken mind that she was thinking about Will's cut and wondering why he had never told her.  
  
But that wasn't a matter to be discussed now. There were more important things to talk about.  
  
Jack kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I know it's hard to take all of this in, but I really need you t listen carefully now, 'cause this other part is a new addition to the story."  
  
He stood up and started pacing around the room, his head down in concentration.  
  
"Now, after this whole situation was over, something quite unexpected but even more dangerous happened to the governor. He got greedy. He'd heard from yer parents about the treasure contained on Isle du Muertes, and, like any other man, couldn't help himself from wanting it. The only problem was that every sailor in Port Royal now knows of the curse, and the Governor knew that he'd be stupid to think any of them would ever go near that island.  
  
So, while Lizzie and dear William were off on their honeymoon, Governor Swan sent word to his step brother, John Marquez, and told him that he knew of an island with more treasure than a man could dream of.  
  
Now, Marquez and Governor Swan have always had something of a rivalry, about what, I don't know, but Marquez is a pirate, and, therefore, naturally took the Governor and his offer on his ship and towards the island.  
  
"But," cut in Meline suddenly. "You said that only the people who have been to the island know how to get there."  
  
"Yes," said Jack. "And I told you that the Governor was with us when we went there the second time. I also remember telling you to pay attention. So stop interrupting me and listen."  
  
Meline looked momentarily taken aback, but listened as Jack went on. "When they got to Isle du Muertes, they proceeded to loot it for all it was worth. But your grandfather knew enough to stay clear of the cursed treasure. Not Marquez, though. He took all the coins except for one, which he gave to your grandfather.  
  
But, remember, your grandfather wasn't cursed because he himself didn't take out the coin. Might've been better if he had, though," Jack added, before continuing.  
  
"After returning the governor to Port Royal, Marquez went away to spend all of his new gold. Now, things might have been okay at this point, with a bad pirate under an evil curse. But, Marquez is smart. And a smart and angry pirate is a bad combination. He arranged for the governor to be murdered, and the missing coin to be recovered so he can reverse the curse.  
  
But your grandfather knew Marquez would come, and managed to outsmart his brother before he died."  
  
"How?" asked Meline, unable to keep quiet anymore.  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"He gave the coin to you, mate."  
  
  
  
Alright. I'm hoping that I've got your attention now. I know where I'm going with this story, and, believe me, it's going to get interesting fairly soon. Definitely going to be much longer than my last one (which is a good thing, 'cause that thing was really short)  
  
Have fun everyone, and remember, REVIEW if you ever want to see another chapter again.  
  
And if you have any questions concerning the info given in this chapter, just post it and I'll let you know to the best of my ability. Being that I'm the one that wrote this, there might be some things that I left out that keep you from understanding it, that I might have missed when reading through it.  
  
TA! 


	7. Conversations and Terrifying Surprises

Okay..now I was planning on using this chapter as actually a time to thank everybody for their reviews, but it would take too long (I swear I tried, but there was just too many) I hope that you'll all not be mad at me for not thanking you individually. But I do thank you all so very very much!!! And besides, I think that another chapter might be present enough for this holiday season....hehehe. So, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not owning.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Conversations and Terrifying Surprises  
  
Meline stared at Jack, her mouth fully open by now.  
  
After a moment, she seemed to come out of her revery, and said, "He couldn't have given it to me."  
  
"Yes he did," responded Jack automatically.  
  
"No. He didn't."  
  
"Yes he did, lass. And I pride myself, I am a much better arguer than you, so you'll have to trust me on this. Your grandfather gave the gold piece to you."  
  
"But, but I'd know if I had a gold coin in my back pocket, or-"  
  
"It seems you wouldn've, lass. None of us have known 'till recently," said Jack. "But we'll discuss that later. Right now I need to finish telling the story."  
  
Meline sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
  
Jack stood up and continued his pacing around the room, thinking.  
  
"Well, once your grandfather realized Marquez was coming to get the coin, he wanted to give it off to yer parents to keep it safe. See, his relationship with his step brother had started as a sort of sibling row, but by this point, Marquez was pissed, and willing to kill anyone who kept him from the gold piece."  
  
"Then why did my grandfather want to give it to my parents?"  
  
"Because he thought Marquez didn't know they existed. But now it seems that there was a spy even at this point."  
  
"A spy?" asked Meline suddenly. "There's a spy? Who is it?"  
  
"Well, lass. If we knew, I'd tell ya. But we're fairly clueless. All we know, is that it must be someone that was close to the govenor. You see, Will and Elizabeth refused to take that coin, thinking that the risk on their lives was too much. And the govenor must have told the spy he was going to give the gold to you, because we've only known it was in your possesion since your grandfather's will came to our attention."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack took something out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Meline.  
  
"Here," he said. "Your father sent me this to explain what we're dealing with."  
  
Meline took the piece of paper and read:  
  
Last will and Testiment of  
  
Mr. Swan  
  
I, Govenor Swan, upon my death, hereby leave all of my valuable possessions, not to my child and her husband, but to my granddaughter Meline. This includes a trinket already unknowingly in her possession. May she guard it well. I ask of her forgiveness for my stupidity of putting her in danger, and only hope she understands that this was my only option. I love you all, and beg of your forgiveness.  
  
Under the will was a note in her father's handwriting:  
  
Jack- Marquez will stop at nothing to kill Meline and reverse the curse. I need you to get her out of here. A pirate such as yourself will be better suited for a mission like this, and I am also afraid that, if we accompany you, mine and Elizabeth's care for our daughter would only inhibit our ability to make decisions concerning her safety.  
  
Your friend in desperate need  
  
Will Turner  
  
Meline lowered the paper and looked at Jack.  
  
"If we didn't know until after he died, then how.." She slammed the will on the nearby table. "Who's been spying on my family?!" she shouted.  
  
~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Will. Will! Wake up!" Elizabeth whispered in a hiss, shaking her husband I an attempt to wake him.  
  
"Wh-what is it, Elizabeth?" asked Will, opening one eye (the other was black and mercifully swollen shut) and sitting up on the cell floor.  
  
Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"There's someone coming down the stairs."  
  
They listened as the sound of feet came closer. And then the figure of a man was there, a smile across his face.  
  
Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"You!" shouted Will.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!!  
  
Heh. Short, I know. But let's just face the facts. I can't write long chapters. So deal with it!  
  
Once again, I just really want to thanks everyone for their reviews! And for the fact that you all seem to like it.  
  
Just keep doin' what your doin'! and I'll update soon. I know where I'm going with this story. And this is your last chance to figure out who the spy is, because I'm gonna tell ya soon. I mean, we're on winter break now, because I live on the outer banks, and we've got the whole centennial thing going on (aka three weeks of vacation!!!) Talking jack and will dolls to everyone who figures out who the spy is!!!  
  
Ta for now! 


	8. Spies

Goodness, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to write another chapter! The holiday's hit me hard with the procrastination bug. I haven't done much of anything for the past week. But, I'm updating now, so, anyway..  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*singing* all I want for Christmas is to own jack sparrow; to own will turner and to own all the rest. Gee if I could only own POTC, then I could have a merry Christmas! *sigh* okay. Now I'm depressed. grr.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Spies  
  
Elizabeth clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Will, however, felt his anger start to rise.  
  
"Norrington," he growled.  
  
The man walked out of the shadows and smiled nastily at the pair, his hands clasped behind his back as though he was receiving an award.  
  
"That's Commodore Norrington to a man of your social status, Turner," he spat.  
  
"Why?" asked Elizabeth softly, tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this to my father? To us? To me?"  
  
"Why did I do this to you?" Norrington repeated, putting emphasis on the pronouns in the sentence. "You think this is my fault? That I did this to hurt you? God, woman, you are so extremely thick sometimes, I almost can't believe that I love you."  
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows moved closer together. "What do you-?"  
  
"This is all your fault, Elizabeth," interrupted the Commodore. "If you hadn't gone off with this idiotic excuse for a man, none of this would have happened. If you hadn't made me follow him all over the Caribbean because I thought you loved me-"  
  
He paused for a moment, rubbing the palm of his hand across his face before continuing. "But I know that it's not your fault. I understand that you never wanted your relationship with him to go this far. You weren't even in love with him. It was only lust. Your lust towards him blinded you of the truth; that you loved me. And I am willing to forgive you. I mean, I did all of this just to get you back. I found out what the Governor did with his medallion and killed him once I had relayed the information to his brother. And now that you're here, all I have to do is get rid of your other family members and there will be no legal reason that you can't be mine."  
  
"Except for the fact that you're a dirty swine who she'll never agree to marry!" Interrupted Will, his arm tight around Elizabeth, whose face now showed the terror in her heart.  
  
"Generally speaking, no," agreed Norrington, nodding. "But I know of a small bit of leverage that might change her mind."  
  
Suddenly, a man came walking down the steps.  
  
"Sir," he said, not looking at the Turners. "We have the Black Pearl in sight, Sir."  
  
"Good," replied Norrington, and the man left. "Well," he continued. "It looks as though we're coming up on that leverage now. I bid you two good day. For now."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
"Faster, you scallywags!" Shouted Jack, looking over his shoulder at the shadow of a ship behind them. It was getting closer.  
  
"I thought you said this ship was the fastest in the Caribbean!" squealed Meline, who was jumping up and down and kept looking behind them.  
  
"It is," agreed Jack. "That ship must not be from the Caribbean."  
  
"That's not funny, Jack," growled Meline, stumbling on her caged legs as the ship swayed forcefully.  
  
"I find that it's good to have some humor in bad situations," he said, quickly twiddling the helm as he glanced at his compass.  
  
"Well that's good. Because if they catch us, I'm going to slap you silly!" Meline retorted.  
  
"We'll be alright, lass," said Jack. But his hands were fidgeting and there was sweat on his face. They would catch up soon.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was really short, but anyways...  
  
Congrats to PED-sarah, Wolfia, Amythestangel, Etheral_dragon, and TortillaInLuv for figuring out who the spy is! Jack and Will plushie dolls to you all!  
  
And Will plushies to inu lover, The Second Geek, and Otter Moon, who were close enough for me!  
  
Well then, thanks once again for all of your reviews! I had no idea that anyone would like this story! I feel like such a big shot because people actually reviewed! *runs around in excited circles until running into a wall and collapsing on the floor* Okay, not feeling like a big shot anymore. I guess it's time to go before I make an even bigger fool of myself.  
  
TA! 


	9. Secret Compartments

Okay, so its been a while since I've updated. Sorry 'bout that. I'm a lazy bum, and, to be honest, I didn't leave that last chapter too open for the next one. I've been having a bit of trouble starting it. Bad me. Very bad me. Anyway, I'll just go write that next chapter, shall I....  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
You know. All this now owning stuff is down right depressing. I say we riot! Are you with me?  
  
Randomly appearing crowd: ....  
  
Me: I said are you with me?!  
  
Randomly appearing crowd: *Cricket noise* *Cricket noise*  
  
Me: Like I said. Depressing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Secret Compartments  
  
"Meline!" Shouted Jack, putting his broken compass in his pocket. "Pass me that line, luv."  
  
Hastening to obey, and still quite filled with terror, Meline looked around her feet until she found a rope lying innocently on deck a few feet away from her. She started for it, when the ship gave a sudden, very violent rock.  
  
Meline's feet were instantly swept from beneath her, the braces clanking as they got tangled on each other. She screamed, unable to keep her balance when her legs were stuck together as one.  
  
"Jack!" She shouted, desperate to not fall. But, try as he might, Jack couldn't get to her in time. With a loud smash of her braces, Meline hit the deck. She winced horribly. The metal piece felt stuck in her leg, which was throbbing. She put her hands out in front of her, ready to try and get back up. But, just then, she heard the unmistakable sound of metal on wood. She quickly turned her head in time to see a small piece of gold spin in circles in front of her face, then collapse on the ship beside her.  
  
"Luv, are you-?" Jack knelt beside her, no doubt ready to help her up. However, glancing at the gold coin next to them, he stopped, and then gasped. "Mary, mother of-"  
  
"Jack, I know that bit of gold is very important and all," said Meline, her face slightly pale. "But this position is extremely painful. Especially this piece of metal that's stuck IN my leg!"  
  
"Oh! Right, luv." Jack pocketed the gold medallion, then grabbed Meline's shoulders and helped stand her up.  
  
But, no sooner had he let go, then she swayed and almost fell again.  
  
"Whoa!" he shouted, grabbing her around the middle before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Like I said," Meline moaned, her face now very pale, "there's a piece of METAL from one brace in the SKIN of my other leg. Meaning that my legs are attached by the immense pain coming from my calf."  
  
"Oh! Right." Repeated Jack. He bent down and picked up Meline, then looked at the shadow of the ship behind them. It was closer than it had been ten minutes ago.  
  
"They're going to catch us, aren't they?" Whispered Meline, terror in her voice.  
  
"No," Jack replied, turning and carrying her below and to her cabin. "They're movin' fast, but we're too close to Isle de Muertes now. We'll reach it a good ways ahead of them. Now," he added, reaching the room and placing Meline on the bed. "Where is this little cut of- Good God, child!"  
  
Jack had just looked down at Meline's calf, which was drenched with blood.  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. I bleed a lot. Just get this thing out of my leg, and I'll take care of it."  
  
"For not being able to walk, your pretty independent, child," Jack sighed, looking at her. "Now, this is going to hurt some, so just grit yer teeth a bit."  
  
She did, closing her eyes and clenching her fists as well.  
  
In one swift motion, Jack pulled her legs apart, wrenching the metal out of her calf. Meline screamed between her closed teeth, her eyes leaking tears under their lids.  
  
Jack, clasped her hand momentarily to comfort her pain, then proceeded to undo the braces and remove them from her legs. God, they even look fragile, Jack thought to himself as he looked down at her porcelain-seeming legs. He could only imagine what she had already gone through in her life. And to now bring this upon her.  
  
Jack pulled a cloth out of his pocket, and wiped the blood off of Meline's legs as she opened her eyes and started to sit up.  
  
"I'll get it thanks," she said, taking the cloth from him and continuing what he had started, her face flushing with embarrassment. She hated when people saw her legs without the braces. They just looked so unnatural. Like they belonged to a different creature, but had been stuck to her on accident.  
  
Jack, who hadn't seemed to notice the sudden color change in Meline's face, had reached into his pocket and pulled out the medallion.  
  
"I get it!" He shouted suddenly, smacking his palm to his forehead as though he had missed something in front of his face.  
  
"What do you get?" Asked Meline, who had jumped at his sudden outburst.  
  
"The medallion! It was in- it was in your-" he stopped for a second, collecting his excited self. "The medallion WAS with you the whole time. Just as I had said before. And you who wouldn't listen to me. I told you you had it."  
  
"What- what are you talking about?" Stammered Meline.  
  
Jack bent down and picked up the brace with the metal piece on it, and showed it to Meline. The piece was no longer stuck out at a weird angle. In fact, it was barely attached to the brace at all. It was hanging on the side, along with another part of the brace. This scrap had been shaped into a sort of door, which had a small compartment in the brace large enough for a certain gold coin to fit.  
  
"It's been in my brace all this time?" Awed Meline.  
  
Jack pulled the coin out of his pocket and placed it in the small compartment in the brace.  
  
"Don't shut the door!" Warned Meline. "I've played with that metal piece for a long time and never knew there was a door there. I highly doubt it will be easy to get it open again.  
  
"More the reason to shut it luv," replied Jack, closing the door with a small snap. "We've got pirates after us, and the only leg up we have on them is that they don't know where this little bit of treasure is. The governor must have made that compartment when your father wasn't at the shop. These things are so bulky he wouldn't have noticed. I mean," he added quickly, seeing the angered look on Meline's face. "These things look very hard to make."  
  
"So, now that we know where it is, what do we do with this coin?" Meline asked.  
  
"Well, luv" sighed Jack. "The plan was to just leave the coin in the cave for the pirates to find, and that they'd just leave us alone since they would have what they want, but now that they're so close...." His voice faded for a moment.  
  
"Well?" Urged Meline.  
  
"Well, now that they're so close, we're going to have to fight. And, of course, I've got no problem with fightin'. I mean, my day isn't fulfilled without a bit of throat slashing and-" He cut off at the look of horror on Meline's face. "The point, is that you might get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured Jack. "Just find me a place to hide, and I'll....well....hide." She finished lamely.  
  
Jack smiled. "I love yer spirit, luv," he said, and Meline blushed. "Now then, if yer leg's all patched up, we best put these metal contraptions back on. And remember; don't tell anyone where the coin is. I mean, I trust me crew and all, but it's just safer this way. Got it?"  
  
Meline smiled, stretching out her legs so that Jack could help put her braces on. She suddenly didn't mind him seeing them. He seemed very nice. Strange of course, but that was no matter. He was putting his own life on the line to help her. And he really seemed to be doing his best to keep her alive. And who couldn't like that?  
  
A sudden knock on the door brought her back out of her thoughts.  
  
"Enter," called Jack, clasping the second brace closed onto her leg.  
  
The door opened and Gibbs walked in.  
  
"Captain," he said in his scratchy, always interesting voice. "We're here."  
  
  
  
Well, there you go. Chapter nine. I hope you liked it, because it took a long time to get to it, and writing it was somewhat exhausting. Or maybe I'm just tired. Oh well...  
  
Quick question. I've been thinking about writing another ff. This time on the movie "Signs." It would be the same story the movie told, except in the view of the alien who lost his fingers and was killed by Merrill. Not sure if it will be a comedy or drama. Heck, I'm not even sure if I'll write it. Give me your thoughts. Should I do it? If so, comedy or drama. Pick for me, cause my simple mind can't make very good decisions on its own. Well, review and you might see me again. And thank you all so much for all of your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I read every one at least twice. Don't ask why. Maybe I just have too much time on my hands. Well, not for long. School's back tomorrow. Yeck! Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter and my other story idea, and I'll...well, I don't know what I'll do, but it'll probably be interesting.  
  
TA! 


	10. Get What You Deserve

Okay. I realize that it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm afraid that it's going to be at least a week or so between updates. I know it's a feeble excuse, but eleventh grade has been hitting me really. Not pointing any fingers (AP BIOLOGY!!!!!!!!!), but one certain class that will remain unnamed (AP BIOLOGY!!!! ROAR!!!) has been really kicking my butt.  
  
And just so you know, this story IS going to be finished. Don't worry about that. I know it takes me a while between chapters, but just know that I'm not just going to stop halfway through it. In truth I really hate it when authors do that.  
  
One more thing. (and don't get angry at me I know all this info. is longer than the chapter) But THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR REASONS TO BE EXPLAINED LATER ON!!! SO DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME IF YOU READ IT AND THINK I'VE BEEN TOO GRAPHIC, OKAY?! Thanks, I just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Ps. For those of you that don't know, or just don't remember, the Commodore's first name is James. (it says so on the deleted scenes on the DVD ;) )  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I do own them.  
  
Disney: No you don't.  
  
Me: YES I do.  
  
Disney: Hey, don't make us take that new POTC poster that you just got.  
  
Me: *gasp* you wouldn't dare.  
  
Disney: Yes we would, now say it!  
  
Me: You know, I could report this as child abuse......  
  
Disney: While you're writing your appeal..........she doesn't own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean except that poster and her DVD. (and that's how we like it)  
  
Me: I so heard that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Get What You Deserve  
  
Commodore Norrington walked through the ship with an uncharacteristic spring in his step. His little conversation with Elizabeth had gone fairly well. Sure her affections for him seemed less than satisfactory, but he knew it was just a cover-up for her true feelings.  
  
"Not to worry, Elizabeth," he smirked to himself. "I will save you from that rash Turner. He'll see."  
  
He had reached the captain's door. He raised his hand to knock, but paused before his knuckles had reached it.  
  
He had never been in this room before. In truth, he had done his best to avoid it so far. The whole ship, from out to in, resembled any other pirate sip one could find himself on. The whole ship. Except for the Captain's quarters.  
  
Though true that James had never been in the room, the door was enough to convince him that Captain Marquez and his woman lived much better on this ship than he did. The door was finely sanded oak, with a gold handle worth admiring. Surely someone had spent much time working on it. This room was a mysterious treasure.  
  
Norrington blinked. Stuck in his thoughts, he had almost forgotten what he had come here for. He briskly knocked his knuckles against the solid door.  
  
"Come in," called the Captain's gruff voice, slightly muffled through the door.  
  
The commodore grasped the magnificent door handle, and, turning it, entered the Captain's quarters.  
  
Upon first entry, he almost left, but manly desires kept James in the room.  
  
Marquez, his pants below his knees, and Ali, completely naked with her long blonde hair spread across the ground, were lying on the floor. They were clearly having sex.  
  
Norrington smiled greedily as his eyes moved across her nude form. She was a magnificent creature.  
  
Marquez, who was on top, looked up at him.  
  
"Norrington," he panted. "It's you. You took so long. We got bored."  
  
Ali smiled and pushed some of her hair off her face, as Marquez pulled himself away from her. He lifted his pants, and grinned at his lover. "That was exquisite," he said. "We must do that again soon."  
  
"How about right after the dear Commodore leaves?" Ali responded in her deep French accent, winking at Norrington as she too got off the floor. Norrington blushed as he watched her slowly get dressed.  
  
She didn't seem at all embarrassed at being seen without clothing. Quite the contrary, she gave the visitor another wink and a smile before going and standing next to the desk at which Marquez was sitting.  
  
"Well, Norrington," said Marquez, suddenly business-like behind the magnificent desk "What do you think about this room? I can see you just itching to take a look at it."  
  
James, distracted by what had just happened, took a moment to remember how much he had wanted to inspect this office. He smiled, and looked around.  
  
Everything was amazing. All the furniture looked as though it had taken years to make. The desk and its corresponding chair (now inhabited by Marquez) were a dark oak to match the door. They had intricate designs all over them. And the maps and paintings on the walls were just as exquisite.  
  
"All of these objects must have taken forever to build," he commented. "The desk must have cost a fortune."  
  
"I wouldn't know," said the Captain slyly. "I stole them."  
  
"You stole a desk?"  
  
"Yes. And believe me, it wasn't easy. This thing weighs more than it looks. Tell me," he added as Norrington looked around the room once more, "why are you so interested in my belongings, Commodore?"  
  
James looked directly into Ali's eyes before saying "I have an interest in beautiful and rare things."  
  
"Such as, oh say, Elizabeth Turner by chance?" Asked Captain Marquez. His voice was not accusatory, merely interested. But, either way, Norrington looked at him before answering. "Well, yes. I do love the woman. I simply thought.......well, I'm helping you become whole again..............and I just was thinking that it would be profit to me only if I could just return from this voyage with Elizabeth as my wife."  
  
"Well I think that's a wonderful idea," agreed Marquez, smiling. "I mean, what's in it for you, right? You should get something."  
  
Norrington nodded fervently. "Exactly. People don't just do random acts of kindness anymore. I deserve something too."  
  
"That's right," piped up Ali suddenly, walking up from behind the desk. "You deserve something too. And I think I know precisely what." Her voice was so smooth and captivating. She moved behind him and rubbed the back of her hand against his neck.  
  
"Oh really," said Norrington in an almost hungry voice. "What's that?"  
  
"Before you give it to him," cut in Marquez. He too came out from behind the desk. Taking slow strides, he stopped in front of the Commodore and looked him right in the eyes. "I just have a quick question for you. We were planning on using the child's parents as bait to get the coin back. You knew this, correct?"  
  
"Of course," said James with a smile.  
  
"Then why were you planning on taking the woman when you knew we were going to kill her?"  
  
"Well, that's what..........I thought we had just agreed that I deserved to get something. I mean, it's just one little thing. I thought that you could do this for me, and just allow me to have the woman. You can kill Turner. Just let me keep Elizabeth." His voice was starting to become slightly panicked.  
  
"But that's not what the plan was. You knew what the plan was, and yet you thought you could be an exception." Marquez was very near the commodore now. They're noses were almost touching.  
  
"But......no......that's not what-" started Norrington, but the Captain cut him off.  
  
"But nothing, James. You tried to trick us. So, I think it's time that you do get what you deserve."  
  
He looked at Ali, and nodded.  
  
The woman bent down, and pulled something out of a holster attached to her calf. She rubbed her hands roughly through the commodore's hair, and then quickly brushed her left hand across his neck.  
  
Instantly, Norrington started to choke. He put his hands up to his throat, and removed them, revealing blood.  
  
He turned to Ali, who was holding a small, now bloody blade. There was a smile playing across her face.  
  
Still choking and spluttering, commodore Norrington turned around once more to face the captain.  
  
"You should have known not to trust pirates, commodore," said Marquez. "And one more thing." He pulled his sword out of its sheath, and shoved it forcefully into Norrington's chest. Ignoring the convulsive movements the man was now giving, Marquez leaned forward, and whispered into his ear, "Nobody looks at my wife like that except me, you stupid bastard."  
  
In one swift movement, he removed the man from the end of his sword, and kicked him away.  
  
Norrington when reeling away, and hit the beautiful oak door he so loved. He slid slowly down it, staining it red as he died.  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter ten for you. I hope that holds you for a while. I'm going to try and update sooner, I promise.  
  
Now go. Go review. GO! Er.......please? 


	11. Wouldn't You Miss Me?

Okay. Goodness I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry. I could tell you I've been really busy, which is true, but mostly I've just been super lazy. Real sorry about that, but I can promise you I've been hit with a sudden inspiration, so I'll have another chapter up in the next week. PROMISE. Besides, spring break starts tomorrow.......YEA  
  
Disclaimer: I know I've been gone for a long time, but I'm still poor, and therefore still own didley. Damn that sinister Disney program (just kidding I swear.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Wouldn't You Miss Me?  
  
"Jack, can't you row any faster?!" Meline said frantically to Jack.  
  
"Row faster?" Panted Jack, who was moving the oars up and down in a quick, yet together rhythm, moving their small rowboat through the water and towards a foreboding looking island. "I think that if I row any faster, me arms'll up and fall off! Besides, I don't understand why you're in such a hurry, luv. The Raven hasn't even dropped any lifeboats yet, and we're nearly to the island. Just calm down a bit. Ol' Jack'll take care of ye."  
  
"Jack," whispered Meline suddenly, as though she were afraid the crew on Marquez's ship could hear her. "Why haven't they just started shooting at us, like they did last time? I mean, they could just blow us out of the water."  
  
"Well, it seems as though their taking more precautions than they had before. They must know you've got the coin on you. But I just can't imagine how they'd know that."  
  
He turned to look at Meline, and saw that she looked terrified by this news.  
  
"But," he added quickly, giving her a small pat on the back before turning back to his oars, "it's probably nothing, so don't be worried about anything."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Asked Meline, turning from the Raven to look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"Saying 'Don't be worried about anything' and 'it's nothing.' Why do you think that there's nothing to worry about? Bloodthirsty pirates are after my.......well.....blood. I think that's something to worry about."  
  
"Well, okay, yeah. That's probably something to worry about. But I'm just sayin' that......well.....you seem to worry a lot. A whole lot. Yer a bit like yer mother, when it comes to the worrying bit. I mean, she worried about that whelp like there was no tomorrow-"  
  
"Well of course she was worried about him! She loves him! He's someone important to her, and personally, I'm something special to myself, and I think I'd like me to stick around for a while. So maybe if you spent more time worrying and less time getting drunk, you'd have more people worrying about you, and wanting to make sure you're safe!"  
  
Jack actually stopped rowing to look at Meline.  
  
"You don't think people worry about me?" He asked, looking suddenly sober and hurt.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you did! You said-"  
  
"All I meant is that......." She paused, thinking and scratching her head. "It's just, I'm afraid, so afraid that something's going to happen to me, or you. And my parents aren't here to tell me everything's all right, because they're at home, not even able to tell each other that everything's alright. I've never done anything in my life that wasn't expected of me, or required by my parents, and suddenly I've been sent away on a trip that could kill me, and you're the only person I have the ability to talk to, and you spend most of your time acting like it's all a big joke, and that when Marquez shoots me in the chest, I'll just wake up from this dream and go on with my life. But I won't. I'll just die, without the company of anyone that can hold my hand, and truly loves me."  
  
She started to cry. Not just little tears, but true, miserable crying.  
  
Jack put down the oars and crossed to the other side of the little boat, holding out his hands for balance.  
  
"Hey," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I might not be yer mother or yer father, but I know I'd miss ya if you died." Realizing this wasn't the most comforting thing he could of said, he quickly added "But I'm not going to let that happen. I know I'm not the best man for the job, and truly I'm not quite sure why yer father trusts me so much, but I'm glad he does."  
  
He turned Meline's head to face his own.  
  
"I promise. I won't let anything happen to ya while I'm here. I swear I'll do me best to be less jokin', and I'll, er, try to be a bit more sober while we're fightin' for our lives, 'Kay luv?"  
  
Meline smiled as he wiped a few tears off her face with his calloused palms.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Jack started towards the other end of the little boat.  
  
"Jack," Meline added. "If you died, I'd miss you too. And I know my father would to. And, well, my mother might........you know, depending on her mood."  
  
Smiling, Jack picked up the oars again and started to row quickly once again.  
  
"Well," he said. "It's good to know someone'd miss me besides meself. And maybe a wench or two.............."  
  
  
  
Okay. Now you know the drill. Review (always assuming that there's anyone here actually still reading my story since I haven't updated in such a LONG time...........) Thanks for your reviews and I'll update soon.  
  
Ta for now 


	12. author's note

Okay. First off, this isn't a new chapter. The news you haven't really been waiting for. I'm taking a fanfiction brake for a while. It's the end of the school year, I'm being pressured with exams and everything, and then I wont be able to continue when school ends (june 11th) because the family and me are going for a long needed vacation. But I'll be taking a creative writing camp at Duke university in july, and I promise that after that's over, I'll come back and finish this story. I told you I wouldn't randomly not finish this story, and I'm holding to that. I just think it'd be better to finish this when I can fling out good chapters weekly, possibly daily, rather than one every month or so. I am therefore really sorry that I won't be writing for a while. I hope you all won't give up on me, but will check up on the story in a month or so. Thank you for all your reviews. I swear that you don't know how much they have meant to me. I send you all luck on all of your stories, may they prosper and bloom, and with luck, I hope to see you in about a month or two. I guess that's all there is to say. So I'll just pack my suitcases and be off. I'll see you soon. Bye for now.  
  
-Lyra Silvertonge13 


End file.
